Twilight : How it should have ended!
by Legendary2006
Summary: After seeing the movie, we all agree that this ending would have been a lot better! If it had ended like this, I would certainly be going to see the second one!


_What did I do to deserve this?_

John Carver had never hurt anyone. He was just a normal guy, working to pay his bills. He barely remembered what's happened since then, he only remembered being attacked by three people. They tried to eat him….

As he lay dying on the ground, he saw something standing over him. It was big, and dark. Suddenly the pain in John's body subsided. He still couldn't move…

"I can't save you. The damage is too great. But I will give you peace."

John's vision was blurry, he could barely make out who this person was.

"There… were… three of them…. My.. family."

The giant waved his hand, and John passed away. It was all that could be done.

_Now I see why the Life Binder sent me here. Disgusting creatures…_

_

* * *

  
_

"You'll get used to it Jasper, I promise!"

He'd been hearing that for a long time now. At first he thought it was unnatural, but he had to admit that it felt good not to have to kill people anymore. But no matter what, he never felt fulfilled. He always wanted more.

He went out hunting alone, something he'd been told not to do. But if he didn't , he worried he wouldn't be able to restrain himself the next day. He heard something in the distance. It had to be a bear. Bears were good; they had a lot of blood in them.

He jumped into the trees and made his way toward the creature. When he found it, he stopped in his tracks. It was monstrous! At least twice the size of any bear he'd ever seen! It had markings on its shoulders, and two small horns on its head.

Jasper debated whether or not he should try his luck on this creature. Bears don't really pose a problem to vampires, but this one felt dangerous. It was sniffing around as if it was hunting something. Suddenly it snapped its head up and looked right at Jasper!

The bear let out an ear piercing roar, Jasper charged instinctively. In an instant, Jasper was on the animal and punched it as hard as he could. The bear stumbled back a bit, seemingly unharmed.

"What in the?" Jasper thought out loud.

The bear reared up and took a swipe at Jasper. He barely dodged the surprisingly fast attack. The bear swung again and again, each time Jasper barely dodged the strike. _Is it getting faster_? The answer came in the form of a paw to the face. Jasper was hurled back into a small tree from the blow. He regained his balance and looked up just in time to see the bear charge.

It was too fast. The bear smashed its horned head into Jasper and slammed him into the tree, leaving a human shaped indent in the trunk. Jasper fell to the ground, he'd felt most of the bones in his lower half shatter..

The bear stepped back and stared him in the eye. Suddenly, it started changing. Jasper thought he was hallucinating from the pain! Instead of a bear, a completely new creature stood in front of him. It looked like a cow, but it stood on two legs. It stood upright like a human, even had arms like one. Its head was bull like, with two long horns. It was wearing a dark purple robe, seemingly made from leather. An enormous book dangled at its side, and a huge hammer was slung on its back. The hammer looked wicked, at its head was a block of ice, with big shards of sharp metal sticking out of it. It emitted an aura of frost, giving it a ghostly feeling.

"Your kind is an abomination. I saw a few of you kill a human the other day, and now I catch you killing wildlife as well!"

Jasper tried to talk, but he choked on something. He didn't know that vampires could feel such pain.

"I should let you die." The creature's hands glowed bright green. "But I need you to speak."

The pain stopped, Jasper felt his bones become whole again. He knew that he would have recovered from this injury, but this was much better! The bleeding stopped, and he felt better now than he did before he left home. When he tried to stand up, roots shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around his limbs! He tried to break them, but they were unnaturally hard.

"I fixed your bones and only your bones. Try to break those roots and you'll die."

"What are you? What do you want!?"

The cow-man fired a green orb out of his hand. It hit Jasper in the chest, it felt like a wrecking ball had been dropped on him.

"Be quiet, demon! You reek of evil…"

"I'm not a demon!"

"Your speed and strength are unholy. I bet your immortal too, but the price for this gift is the fact that you have to kill to survive. Sounds like a demon's deal to me. Great power with a great price."

"I. Am. Not. A. Demon! I'm a vampire!"

"You have no right to live."

"You'll never kill us all. You're insane."

"You may be powerful, but you're as short-sighted and stupid as the human you used to be." He pulled the massive hammer out of the sling on his back. "You are the first to be cleansed!"

It took a surprising amount of effort to permanently kill the thing. No matter, It's a learning experience!

"Hear me vampires! Komaylis is coming for you!"

* * *

Edward felt it happen. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something terrible had happened. Bella was in bed, so it couldn't be her. He looked out the window overlooking the forest. He saw a brown eagle perched on the balcony outside. He'd been able to read minds for a long time now, but he'd never felt anything coming from an animal before.

"What's wrong Ed?" Bella asked sleepily.

"N, Nothing."

The bird took off, the haze that was bothering Edward lifted.

* * *

Komaylis shifted back to his regular form on a cliff overlooking the home. He had wanted to wait until he had reinforcements before he attacked their den, but things were more urgent now. They had a human girl with them.

"Spirits of this land, heed my call. Rise up, and cleanse this infection!"

* * *

Now he was sure something was out there! Edward ran to the window again, he couldn't believe what he saw! Gigantic tree-men were marching toward their home!

"Bella! Wake up!"

One of the creatures smashed the bedroom wall just as Edward scooped her out of the bed. He looked outside, right in the face of one of the treants. It growled deeply and reached for Bella. Edward jumped onto its head then away from the house. He looked behind to see Carlisle and the others escape as well. There were four of the tree giants wading around in the wreckage what was their home. In seconds, they had reduced all they owned to nothing.

"Edward! What's happening?!"

"I don't know! We have to get out of here though, the others will be fine."

Edward landed and had Bella jump on his back. Before they took off he heard something.

_Just as planned_

No time to investigate, Bella wasn't safe here!

* * *

Carlisle took off toward a clearing he took the family to baseball. No trees should equal no more tree giants after all! He got to the clearing, and there were herds of animals waiting for him. Deer, mountain lions, bears, every member of the local wildlife was there in droves. He turned around to leave, when suddenly he was hit by something!

All the air rushed out of his lungs, he couldn't feel his legs anymore either! A bear was looming over him. He reached up to push it away, but he was weak. His arms weren't obeying him.

"I can't fathom how many creatures you have killed in order to sustain your life. Today, you will know the pain you have caused this earth!"

* * *

Emmett ran toward an old meeting spot Rosalie had told him about. If something happened, they would meet there. He sped up, not wanting to leave her alone with something like this happening.

He never saw it coming. A brilliant beam of light shot from the sky and incinerated him where he stood. The charred bones clattered to the ground – the only remains of a proud vampire.

"Blind fool. He ran right past me, while I was casting that spell no less!"

Komaylis prepared to leave, when something hit him from behind! He flew several feet before smashing into a rock. He looked up to see a blonde girl standing where he used to be, tears streaming down her face. It was Rosalie.

"I had to watch him die … You killed him! Ill tear you apart!!"

She was on him in an instant. She struck again, and Komaylis felt several ribs crack. Again, he tasted blood this time. She threw him to the ground and hefted a huge rock over her head. Just as she was about to throw it, a treant lifted the stone from her grasp.

She looked up to see what happened, enough time for Komaylis to attack. He called an intense blast of wind, pushing her into the sky. She turned to find him again, but all she saw was the green orb that was his second attack. It hit her full in the face, sending her cartwheeling to the ground.

She hit the ground hard, she couldn't move. Worse, she could hear the treant coming. She felt a glimmer of hope, until she felt the roots wrap around her body.

"The earth gets a little cleaner!" Komaylis cast a healing spell on himself and moved on.

* * *

Alice could see it all happening. She had forseen the treant attack, the cow man, Jasper, everything. But it was all so absurd that she disregarded it all as nonsense. She cursed herself now. She came to a deep ravine. Easy enough for a vampire to jump she thought.

She backed up a few steps and leapt into the air. The instant she kicked off, she saw what was going to happen. Komaylis appeared on the other side of the chasm, gripping his hammer with both hands.

_Squirm all you want, you can't dodge this!_

Thanks to her clairvoyance, Alice had the unique privilege of watching herself die twice.

* * *

Esme sat on a stump, waiting for Carlisle. She felt tired. For the first time since her transformation, she wanted to sleep. She passed more peacefully than any of the other Cullen.

Komaylis figured that the disease was incurable, and it was. He had cast a healing spell on Esme, and it did cure her vampirism. At the cost of her life.

_She was different. _

_

* * *

  
_

Edward was running as fast as he could away from the destruction. He had sensed the minds of his family being silenced one by one. Bella was oblivious, she had barely seen the tree men she was so sleepy!

"I think we can stop running now Ed!"

"Yeah, maybe."

He put her down and started pacing. He saw the eagle again. It fluttered down and landed next to Bella. She reached out to stroke it.

"Pretty. Why are you getting so close?"

"Get away from it!" Edward started toward the bird.

A blinding light filled the area, Edward felt his heart sink. He was about to meet the thing that killed his family.

Komaylis stood between him and Bella. He looked down at the girl. She was too scared to speak.

"Rest girl, you don't need to see this." He waved his hand over her, and she passed out.

Edward flew toward Koma, intent on killing him in one hit. It took a few seconds for him to realize he was on the ground! Komaylis stood, his hammer drawn.

"Your speed is a weakness in a sense. All I did was let you run yourself into it!"

Edward got back up and charged again, bloodrage filling his body. Again, Komaylis smacked him to the ground expertly. Koma's body was covered in glowing, red runes now. This wasn't going to be a repeat of Rosalie, Koma was ready this time!

Edward tried to read Koma's mind, but he was failing. Something was blocking his power!

Komaylis was worried. He was out of power, he'd used the last of it to call on his old Death Knight power. After his runes were spent, that was it. He would be a regular tauren against a fully enraged vampire.

Komaylis attacked first. He fired a bolt of frost energy at Edward, it missed but got him moving. Edward hit Koma in the gut, winding him. Edward couldn't dodge the next strike, it hit his back. He felt violently ill, he wanted to die but he knew he had to go on. He looked at the ground to see bony hands reaching out of the ground and grabbing him. The ground was glowing red with energy. Edward felt like he was in a bonfire, and he couldn't move.

"DEATH COIL!"

Koma fired a wave of sickly green energy at Edward. It hit him, he could feel his life slipping away. He opened his eyes to see a black skull open its mouth and engulf him. Edward's lifeless body fell to the ground, burning to ash from the attack.

* * *

Komaylis left Bella where she was. The forest would watch over her as a favor for what he had done. The next day he had called on his allies. His sister, the shaman Komaylia, the Druid keeper remulos, and the death knight Koltira.

"Why should we care about this place?"

"Alextrasza charged us with cleansing this world."

"Rather than question a dragon, let's just do it. She seems to think that things from this world can enter ours."

"Fine. The Knights of the Ebon Blade will come when called."

"The Cenaurian Circle will come as well."

"As will the Earthen Ring. No vampire will survive!"


End file.
